


【宽歪】对不起，我现在不能喜欢你

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 谁能想到我本来打算写的是灵异向
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【宽歪】对不起，我现在不能喜欢你

罗伊斯戳了戳身边的维特塞尔，小声说道，“你觉不觉得有人在看我们？”

维特塞尔环顾了一下四周，“哪有人在看你啊，好好听课，这门专业课挂科率超高的。”

“诶，那蓬蓬头东张西望什么呢！”没办法，维特塞尔的发型实在是太惹眼了，教授一眼就发现了他。

“对不起教授，我颈椎不好，活动一下，活动一下。”维特塞尔干巴巴地笑着说，回过头来瞪了罗伊斯一眼，都怪你。

下课铃声终于响起，罗伊斯收拾好了书包准备和室友一起去吃个饭，晚上还有部门例会要开。

走出教室发现门口站了个人，金发碧眼，典型的日耳曼人长相，大概是谁的男朋友在等她下课吧。

德莱尼性子温润，还好学，下课时找教授请教了一个问题，等收拾好东西教室里已经只有他们寝室的人了。

“走吧，食堂这时候得排长队了吧。”帕科拉着德莱尼就要往外冲。

门口那个人还站在那里，可是教室里已经没人了啊。真奇怪，罗伊斯摇摇头也没多想，还是赶快吃口饭一会去开会吧，过两天还要交份作业，怎么上个大学那么多事。

例会上作为新闻部部长的罗伊斯总结了一下这周稿件存在的问题，布置好了下周的任务。例会结束后罗伊斯和他的同事们一起往宿舍的方向走，出了活动室的门他又看见了下午那个等人的奇怪男子，他们这次打了个照面，罗伊斯觉得他似乎在盯着自己看，但等他回过神来扭头想再确认一下的时候，他发现那个男人只是目光直愣愣地看着什么都没有的门口。他一定是在等谁，可是他在等谁呢？

同行的魏格尔感觉到了罗伊斯的异样，“学长，怎么了？一副苦大仇深的表情。”

罗伊斯摇摇头，“没什么，就是感觉门口那个人挺奇怪的。”

“门口？门口哪有人？”魏格尔回过头，门已经一个人都没有。

“诶，奇怪，刚才他还站在那里，大概是走了吧。”罗伊斯觉得哪里不太对，但还是没和魏格尔多说什么，就回到了宿舍。

在他没有看到的地方，那个男人看着罗伊斯背影的目光里充满了悲戚。

刚开学没多久的周六早上，图书馆里通常不会有很多人，罗伊斯其实对图书馆也没太大兴趣，但是想到马上要交的报告，还是觉得赶快写完得了。

等他抱着一摞材料坐下来才发现，坐在他对面的那个人不就是昨天在门口等人的那个人吗，他不由得多看了几眼。

对面的人察觉到了他的目光，抬头看了他一眼。这次他确信了，这张脸在昨天之前他从未见到过。这两天频繁遇见真是巧了。

虽然罗伊斯是一个长得出众的小伙子，不缺人喜欢，但你要让他主动搭讪别人，他其实是不好意思的。所以即便他现在对对面的人充满了好奇，也不会和他打个招呼，更不要说问问对方的姓名班级。

到了中午，罗伊斯的报告还没写完，便想着先去食堂吃个午饭，回来接着写。他对面的人还是在低头写写画画，看上去没有吃午饭的打算。

等罗伊斯回到图书馆的时候，他发现对面已经空无一人，看来那个人已经走了。如果下次还能再碰到的话，不如试试去找他要联系方式吧。罗伊斯暗暗地想。

在大学校园里有一个神奇的东西叫做表白墙，他去表白墙上匿名发了个帖子：今天在图书馆五楼阅览室坐在我对面的那个金发碧眼的同学，我可以拥有你的联系方式吗？

下午回到宿舍时，房间里一个人都没有。想来似乎听德莱尼提到过今天要和他的小学弟拉尔森去看电影，帕科和维特塞尔应该是参加志愿者服务去了还没结束。

一个人在寝室里肯定会有点无聊，怎么会呢！正是追剧外放打游戏睡觉的好时候啊。中午在图书馆忙着写报告也没能眯一会，罗伊斯决定睡一觉，反正现在才四点，睡到五点的话也不至于晚上失眠。

大概是累了，他很快就睡着了。

这应该是梦，罗伊斯他很确信。因为他又看见了那个男人。他就那样定定地看着自己，几次试图开口却终究没有发出任何声音。那双冰蓝色的眼眸里满是他看不懂的复杂情绪，悲伤、思念和求而不得。他的手指在触碰到自己的脸颊的一刹那，他突然醒了过来。

房间里只有两盏小夜灯在发着暖黄色的光。他突然惊醒的动静不小，维特塞尔摘下了耳机，“你醒了Marco？我开灯了哦。”

等维特塞尔打开灯才发现窗外天色早就黑透了，他有些迷茫地揉揉脸，“现在几点了？”

“八点多了，我和帕科回来就看见你在睡，也没敢吵你。”

罗伊斯从床上坐起，呆愣愣的一言不发。

“做噩梦了？”帕科轻声问道。

罗伊斯点点头，“不知道，算是吧。”

“Thomas还没回来，要让他帮你带点什么吃的回来吗？你应该还没吃饭吧？”帕科作势要给德莱尼打电话。

罗伊斯摆摆手，“不用了，我现在没什么胃口。”

罗伊斯又把头埋进枕头里，下次再见到他的话，一定要和他说话，要到他的联系方式。不过，那个梦的意思，是他一直在等的人就是自己吗？他随即摇了摇头，算了算了，真是会联想。

脑子里一团糟的罗伊斯玩起了手机，随手打开表白墙漫无目的地瞎划拉。他突然想起自己几个小时之前的发帖，翻了翻评论发现都是清一色的，想看照片。

他们第四次见面是在课堂上，心理学概论是一门挂科率极高的专业课。听上去很有意思，但实际上非常枯燥，拗口的人名和理论，复杂的大脑结构图。虽然课程名称曾经吸引过一些别的专业的同学来蹭课，但通常结局都是趁下课休息时撒丫子就溜了。

罗伊斯和他的室友坐在学霸德莱尼早早占好前排位置上，他不经意回头一瞅，似乎在教室后排看见了一个熟悉的面孔。这不就那谁吗？对，今天一定要问到他的名字！

“不用等我，你们先走吧。”他的室友们也没理他，三个人直接离开了。等到那个男人差不多走到前排时，罗伊斯也背上书包装作不经意的撞见，“诶，同学，我们好像在图书馆见过。”

“你这么一说我好像有点印象。”他面容冷峻，一副生人勿近的样子。

平时罗伊斯也不会那么好意思和陌生人搭讪，但他实在是不想重温这几天百爪挠肝的别扭滋味了。“我看你不是我们专业的同学啊，来蹭课是喜欢心理学还是想转专业？”

“都谈不上，好奇而已。”这是真心话。

“诶，同学，我叫Marco•Reus，社会工作专业的，你呢？”罗伊斯还是跟着他走。

他有点无奈，挑了挑眉，径自离开，“我叫Toni•Kross。”

“克罗斯同学，那以后我们就是朋友了。”罗伊斯冲着克罗斯的背影喊到。

如果罗伊斯细心一点就会发现，听到这句话的克罗斯脚下一趔趄。

莫德里奇在更衣室里掰着手指头算日子，今天是第几天来着？拉莫斯看他那个样子没来由的烦躁，索性背过身来望着窗外的草坪发呆，心里想的却是，还有23天。

后来罗伊斯总能在自己的专业课上看见克罗斯这个人，慢慢的他也就开始抛弃了自己的室友们转而和克罗斯坐在后排。罗伊斯不是没好奇过为什么克罗斯总出现在自己的专业课上，克罗斯给出的解释是自己想转专业。嗯，这个解释合情合理。

“sese，我订了明天上午回马德里的机票。你那里一切都还好吗？”拉莫斯在房间接到了厄齐尔的电话。

他暗自苦笑，“算是都好吧，我也不知道这算不算好。不过好在，都快要结束了。”

“嗯，那我们明天见。”厄齐尔很快地挂掉了电话，拉莫斯也听出了他的哽咽，他的目光落在了床上了。结束了也未必会更好。

某一天在食堂，克罗斯主动挑出罗伊斯讨厌的青椒夹到自己的餐盘里，眼含笑意地看着罗伊斯狼吞虎咽。

“Toni，下周末有足球赛，你要是想看我可以给你票哦。”罗伊斯鼓着腮帮子来不及把嘴里的饭咽下就向克罗斯发出了邀请。

听见足球两个字的克罗斯手中的动作一顿，险些没拿住筷子。

“怎么了？你不喜欢足球吗？”罗伊斯有些疑惑地问。

“没…也算不上。但是我想我那天可能有事情。”

“唔，那好吧，不过我可以把票给你，万一你有空还是可以来看的。”罗伊斯又恢复了好心情。

他怎么可能不喜欢足球呢？

周末足球赛，罗伊斯作为校足球队主力成员拿到了首发资格，上场前他环顾了一下看台，并没有看到克罗斯的身影。看来他是真的没空吧，小羊驼不免有点沮丧。

“Marco！加油哦！”突然他听到了克罗斯的声音，只见他两手扶着膝盖大口喘着粗气，应该是急急忙忙跑过来的。

罗伊斯蹦起来对他挥了挥手，嘴角咧出一个标准的十二颗牙的笑容。

其实这只是一场校际友谊赛而已，或许是因为克罗斯的到场，罗伊斯今天踢得格外卖力，比赛进行到第10分钟时他就依靠队友一个直塞破门得分。

在足球队有这样一个说法，想知道一个球员喜欢的人是谁，顺着他进球后的目光望过去就知道了。罗伊斯不假思索地望向了克罗斯的位置，克罗斯也冲他挥挥手，他似乎还说了什么，但是球场太过嘈杂，他并没有听清。

最终比分定格在了2：1，罗伊斯的球队赢得了这场胜利，队长提出大家出去聚餐。罗伊斯打了个哈哈溜了出来，惹得全队一片起哄。

“Toni我们去吃饭吧？”罗伊斯一蹦三跳地来到了克罗斯的身旁。

“走吧。”

饭后两个人在学校的广场上散步消食，走着走着罗伊斯突然停下了脚步站到了克罗斯的面前，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“Toni，有件事我早就想告诉你了，”罗伊斯的拳头不由自主地握紧了，“我喜欢你。”

克罗斯表情有些微妙，他对罗伊斯微微一笑，“Marco，对不起，我现在不能喜欢你。”

罗伊斯一愣却也没什么羞赧难过的表情，好像是如释重负般的松了口气，“我就知道，最开始的时候你给人一副超级冷漠的样子，拒人千里之外，后来你看向我的目光虽然温柔却让我觉得十分复杂，就好像…就好像你透过我在看另一个人一样。你可以和我讲讲你的故事吗？”

“你会相信我说的话吗？”

“我会，Toni•Kross说的话我都信。”罗伊斯坚定的眼神像极了克罗斯爱的模样。

故事要从那里说起好呢。简单的说，克罗斯不属于这个世界，是的，就是字面含义。克罗斯来自于一个平行世界，在那个世界里，他是皇家马德里的中场指挥官。他的男朋友罗伊斯是多特蒙德的队长。他们两个人感情很好，也得到了家人和朋友们的祝福。克罗斯觉得日子就可以一直这样平静地过下去，等以后两个人都退役了领养个小女孩一家三口好好生活。

美好的愿景是在一阵轰鸣声中被打破的，没有人能想得到罗伊斯好好地驾驶着自己的车子回家时会被一个醉驾的司机撞到。熊熊燃烧的火焰，油箱爆炸的声音，远在马德里的克罗斯想象不到罗伊斯当时有多疼。

没了罗伊斯的克罗斯就好像没有了灵魂的行尸走肉，回多特蒙德处理好罗伊斯的后事后整个人就提不起一丝力气。拉莫斯看他那个样子心里难受得紧，厄齐尔也过来劝过，没有用，没有一点用，却也太正常了，你凭什么要一个失去了挚爱的人乐观向上地继续生活。

拉莫斯怕他一个想不开做了傻事，后来他带了一个女人敲开了克罗斯家的门。那个女人，是一个萨满。

“我可以让你再和你逝去的爱人相处三十天。”克罗斯听见这句话时，颓然的眼睛里终于有了一丝光亮。

“你为什么知道我的喜好这件事终于有了答案。可是，我并不是你的Marco。”

“你们虽然长得一模一样，都叫Marco•Reus，但是我知道，你们是两个人。”他们两个人坐在广场上的长椅上一起望着天空。罗伊斯知道克罗斯已经泪流满面，但还是装作若无其事的样子继续聆听他的故事。

“我们当然是两个人，我只是一个普普通通的大学生而已，而他却是多特蒙德的队长。所以你不想来看我的比赛，是不想回想起他？”

克罗斯突然看向罗伊斯，“不是，我怕我会爱上你。”

这个世界的罗伊斯不知道，足球运动员罗伊斯是不挑食的。不喜欢吃青椒的毛病，只有他有，而克罗斯是之前在食堂看见过他和室友们一起吃饭所以才知道的。

他说，Marco，对不起，我现在不能喜欢你。

他没说，我不喜欢你。

“你刚才说三十天，所以你现在还剩几天？”

“我明天就会离开了。”

“Marco，我不属于这个世界，我离开以后你也不会记得我的存在，或许你以后会遇到这个世界的克罗斯，或许你们一辈子都不会见面。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我只是想远远地看着你。”克罗斯已经有点语无伦次了。

“可是我并不想只活在你的目光里，我想到你的身边来。既然我以后会忘记，那你就没什么好抱歉的了，就当这是一个为期三十天的梦吧。”

罗伊斯正视着克罗斯的眼睛，“Toni，那个世界的我也是我，我想他也希望你回去之后可以好好地活下去，连带着他的那一份。时间不早了，我回寝室了。”

说完罗伊斯起身离开，他没再给克罗斯一个眼神，他知道克罗斯一直在看着他的背影没有离开。别回头，别回头，千万别回头。

走过广场他终于忍不住蹲在宿舍楼下号啕大哭了起来，哭了好一会，才扶着墙站了起来，他抹抹眼泪，对着玻璃门揉揉通红的眼睛，试图让自己看上去没有那么糟糕。

但是当他红着鼻头回到寝室的时候还是吓到了他的三个室友。“这是怎么了？”寝室长维特塞尔被推了出来。

“没事。”罗伊斯撇撇嘴好像眼泪又要掉下来了。

“没事没事，你想说就和我们说，不想说哭出来发泄一下也没关系。”德莱尼轻拍着罗伊斯的后背安慰道。

罗伊斯点点头，帕科递过去一杯温水，罗伊斯就那么抱着杯子蔫蔫地坐在桌子旁边，“真的没事啦，只不过是我表白被拒绝了。”

得，情伤，三人对视一眼，开始了七嘴八舌的安慰。

罗伊斯看他们这么关心自己的样子也笑了，反过头来安慰他们说自己真的没事。没事啊，反正会忘记的。

克罗斯还一个人在长椅上发呆，这本就是个错误，他不应该来到这个世界，不应该再伤害另一个Marco。

可是他也得到了惩罚，Marco会忘记和他相处的这些日子，可是他不会。一起上过的课，吐槽过的食堂难吃的饭菜，球场上的对视，这些都是他偷来的时光。他错了，他错得彻彻底底，他失去了两个Marco。

午夜时分马上就要到了，他在这个世界什么都没有留下，他的伤口在这里得到了短暂的治愈，却终归还是要一身疤痕地离开。

他闭上眼睛前看到了罗伊斯穿着黄色的球衣在赛场上奔跑的样子，随即又看到了另一个Marco愁眉苦脸地在图书馆写报告的样子。他们不是一个人，他一遍遍地告诉自己。

克罗斯迷茫地睁开眼睛，床边守着他的人是拉莫斯和厄齐尔。看见他们两个人克罗斯的眼泪一下子就涌出眼眶了，他颤抖地问出口，“所以一切都结束了对吧？”

克罗斯的眼泪让他们两个人也心里难受，厄齐尔也跟着掉起了眼泪，“你都清楚的啊。Marco已经离开一个多月了。”

克罗斯颓然地坐在床上，拉莫斯不敢问他这一个月来经历了什么，但是似乎，他没有帮到克罗斯。

很虐吗？那再往下看一段吧👇

8月11日，由克罗斯和罗伊斯共同主演的奇幻爱情电影《对不起，我现在不能喜欢你》在各大影院上映，青春偶像罗伊斯在剧中一人分饰两角和影帝克罗斯狂飙演技，大家快去影院欣赏吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能想到我本来打算写的是灵异向


End file.
